


Spinn-of of the Detectives

by Razerface



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, I will add more characters and tags to this, OOC, Spin-Off, This fanfiction doesn’t fcking fit in the main story but I don’t care bc I love them together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razerface/pseuds/Razerface
Summary: This fanfiction starts after Alyssa knocked Eunice out with a shotgun. Eunice is in hospital, and her coworker Teri is also there. Maybe a bit OOC.
Relationships: Eunice Noon/Teri Darego
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know there won‘t be any scene like what I‘m writing here in season 2, like the trailer of season 2 had showed, and maybe, we won‘t see a single scene of the detectives in the new season, but I just love and ship them so much that I had to write this.
> 
> And by the way, this fanfiction will be the most f***ed up fanfiction that I‘ve ever written, and I also use 3 other fanfiction forums, so get ready for the weird stuff my brain and I created today.  
(I got ADHD and I can’t focus myself on my works very much)

Slowly Eunice‘s eyes opened, and they catched the sight of the blinding light of the hospital room, in which she was. Blinded trough the light she screw up her eyes and turned herself to the side. She was far away from realizing where she was and what happened. But when she heard a very familiar voice filling the room, Eunice knew that she definitely wasn’t at home.

„...Eunice?“ the voice was soft and calm. Eunice wasn‘t able to match the voice to a person, what made her turning back around, and slowly opened her eyes, just to see Teri, who was sitting on a chair at the other side of the room, looking at Eunice with pain in her eyes, while she was silent. 

Teri was the last person Eunice wanted to see at this moment. She was the woman who never gave a shit on her, the one that seemed to just care for herself. To prove that this wasn’t true was harder for DC Darego than it seemed.

„What do you want here...“ Eunice didn’t care on what Teri thought from her anymore. Also not what Teri adviced her to at the work. Teri called her multiple „an idiot“, about what Eunice doesn’t give a single f**k, but she also told her that she has to follow her instructions at work. She is just a f***ing prick. But now she couldn’t escape from this room, so she was probably forced to listen to what her coworker had to say to her.


	2. Chapter 2

„I...I wan-“  
„What? Huh? What to you want?“ Eunice did sound really pissed off. And she really was. The only thing she thought was: Why the fuck are you even here?  
Teri only got more nervous that she had been already, and that‘s why she started to speak faster in the hope that Eunice let her finish. „Eunice. I-I‘m s-sorry that I behaved like a massive prick and-and I‘m really sorry. I-“ Eunice cut her off again. „Teri. It’s fine. ... Well, actually it isn’t, but it‘s just the way it is. I am here, you are there. We can’t change what happend“ Eunice spoke fast and with a voice like she wasn’t involved at all in the situation she was describing and explaining.

Eunice wanted to forget everything about Teri, and everything she did to her, but something in Eunice made her to speak out her real feelings. „I really tried my best to get your attention, but you behaved like an asshole. But it’s fine, alright? I don’t care anymore and you shouldn‘t do, too.“ 

Teri stood up from the chair she was sitting in since Eunice got sent into the hospital room, and she walked slowly over to her. Teri stopped two steps in front of the bed, and she apologised again. 

„Eunice. I am _sorry._ I didn’t want it to happen like that. Look, I-I know that I was an asshole, but I never wanted to hurt you...“ Teri said.  
__

„Well, you still did.“ Eunice wasn’t even angry with Teri anymore. She was...just disappointed of her. It was like there’s a pane of glass between them, which Detective Darego has never cared very much about, and Eunice was the only one who tried to break it, what eventually brought her here: In the hospital. Even if it had been Alyssa who had knocked her out with a massive punch of the grip of a shotgun, to Eunice Noon it felt like it was Teri, who brought her on the ground without a single reason. 

Eunice Noon just laid there, and stared at the ceiling, only to avoid eye contact with her colleague.  
Teri Darego looked at Eunice, trying to find just a tiny little bit of warmth in her facial expressions. But there wasn’t any. Just darkness and anger.

„Teri.“ Eunice then suddenly spoke. „Go back to work interrogate the kids, do paperwork, do anything. I‘m fine here“ Eunice said with a voice that sounded very, very annoyed. But she added something.

„You are a very good detective. But a horrible coworker.“

That was the point where Teri got very sad. It made her walking crestfallen out of the room. So now, Eunice was alone, doing nothing, and being sad. Very sad.


End file.
